A Wolf Story
by Annabelle-Paisilee Nott
Summary: Rosalie met Emmett while she was human but he was already a vampire. They had a kid named Carley & Sam imprinted on Carley. Sam & Carly had a kid and named her Annalise and this is her story. Same twilight pairings only a little different.
1. Summary

**!****** DISCLAIMER ******! I do NOT own Twilight! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT NOT ME! I own any characters that ARE NOT IN TWILIGHT! THANK YOU!**

**Summary of A Werewolf Story**

Hello. My name is Annalise Marie Ulley and this is my life….

I live in La Push, Washington. I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona. But i moved bcuz my parents were in a terrible car accident and i found a letter that my mother had in her pocket at the accident i heard the police sirrens go off, i started to run as fast as i could the accident. Once i was there, i saw who the people were, my parents. I ran up to the officers told him that they were my parents asked if they were going to be ok."I'm sorry. Your parents are dead." he said. That's all it took. I broke down into tears. The investigators gave me the possessions that were in the car at the time of the accident. I found a letter among the belongings. So I did what any rational person would do, I opened the letter when i walked Annalise,I'm sorry that we have to leave you, but our car is stuck on the train tracks and there is no way to move the car. The doors are jammed and so are the windows. But we have time to write this letter to you before we go. You need to go to Forks, Washington to live with your grandparents or your cousins in La Push. If you decide to live with your cousins, I still need you to visit with your grandparents first so that they can explain everything to you, grandparents are vampires. Their names are Rosalie and Emmet Cullen. They live with your great-grandparents and your aunts and uncles. They never age so it might be a little weird. But you'll love them. I, your mother, is half-vampire half-human. They met while Rosalie was still human got married and well... you know the rest. I married your father and we had you. Your father was a shape shifter in La Push. Which means, that your 1/4 vampire and 3/4 shape shifter. You're more shape shifter because your father was one. Your cousins, Reneesme or Nessie as she prefers and cousin Jacob are married. Nessie is the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, your vampire aunt and uncle but Nessie is half-vampire and half-human like me. Your cousin Jacob is a full shape shifter. He is in a pack of shape shifters. He is 2nd in rank. He can help you and will understand what your going through more than anyone in our never wanted to leave you and we love you terribly. We have money saved so in case anything happened to us, you would always be able to go up there. Use our credit card for anything that you may need while you're up there. There is no limit on the card. So it will pay for your airplane ticket. We will miss you. Again, we will love you forever and always will be with you to help guide you as will your cousins. ,Sam and Carley flashbackSo here I am. On a plane to Forks. To see my vampire grandparents. I already called ahead. The plane just landed. Now as I walk off the plane, I can't help but think of what my new life will bring...


	2. Chapter 1

*******Disclaimer***** I do NOT own The Twilight Saga. Well, obviously otherwise I wouldn't be here. I want to say thanks to all my fans who have subscribed to my story/me. Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I'll do my best to post more often. Here's chapter one!**

I walked off the plane and didn't know who to turn to because my mom didn't say what they looked like. So before I did anything, I went to get my luggage. After I picked up my bags, I started to walk, but stopped in my tracks. I saw the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen and standing beside her was the handsomest man that I've ever seen. I immediately envied them. Suddenly I realized something, vampires are gorgeous, beautiful creature. The reason I knew this is because my mother was beautiful. So I walked up to them thinking that they had to be them.

"Are you Rosalie and Emmett Cullen?' I asked.

"Yes. So you must be Annalise Ulley. My granddaughter. Well my my. Aren't you beautiful." I immediately started to blush. I've never thought of myself as beautiful before. I mean don't get me wrong, my parents always told me that I was, but they were my parents and they had to. It was they're job to tell me that kind of stuff.

"She must be. She blushes just like Bella does." boomed Grandpa Emmett in between laughter.

When we got to their house, I saw everyone or what I thought was everyone. They were all so gorgeous, so I didn't feel like I fit in.

A man with curly blonde hair that went to the bottom of his ears said, "She's embarrassed and jealous. Probably thinks we're beautiful."

"You're right, but she used the word gorgeous and this is everyone. Don't be afraid. You are beautiful, my little niece. I'm Edward and this is my Bella."

The man with curly blonde hair spoke again, "I'm Jasper and this is my wife Alice." he said while hugging a short pixie like girl.

"I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. Of course you already know your grandparents. Edward and Jasper are your uncles. Alice and Bella are your aunts. Carlisle and I are your great-grandparents."

"Sorry we're late everyone. Nessie had some trouble picking out her clothes as usual. Hope she's not here yet."

"I know who you are." I said nervously. "Your Jacob and Nessie, my cousins. In the letter my mom wrote, she told me what you all were and what I was."

"What are you? You have no smell. You smell nothing more than human." said Carlisle.

"Your father was Sam Ulley, wasn't he? He was the leader of my pack, but he quit it because he wanted to grow old with his wife. Apparently, he didn't have to." said Jacob. He was trying to make it hurtful. He wasn't too happy when my dad left the pack to marry my mom, apparently. I was wondering if Jacob and Nessie were married when uncle Edward spoke.

"Yes, they're married and I didn't think that that could ever be possible. One fourth vampire and three fourths werewolf. It's so strange."

"Would you PLEASE stop doing that? Can you read minds or something? Cause that's getting REALLY ANNOYING!" I yelled at him.

"Let me feel of your forehead. WOW. She's burning up! You need to go outside like right now, Annalise."

"Fine." I said as I stormed out of the house. Why does Uncle Edward keep doing that! It's like so annoying! I thought to myself.

"_Annalise, calm down. Everything's going to be alright. Just calm down." said Jacob._

I was going to tell him off and say 'Why should I?' , but all that came out was a bark.

"_What have I become?' I asked myself._

_You are a shape shifter like me, Annalise. I'm the Alpha of the La Push pack and you need to come live with me and Nessie down in La Push. You're going to love it, but first you need to calm down and transform back._

"_Okay. I will. Calm down calm down calm down calm down."_I kept repeating to myself and before I knew it I was back in my human form. Naked and not clothed. I turned around to find Jacob behind me, but he had his pants on already. I was so embarrassed. Aunt Alice had some clothes in her hand right behind me. One minute she wasn't there and the next she was. She had some clothes from my suitcase. Along with a bra and some underwear. I changed as fast as I could. Which was pretty fast because I decided to use my vampire speed.

"Sorry about Edward. He CAN read minds, I can see the future as long as it doesn't involve werewolves, Jasper can feel everyone's emotions that are around him, Bella can shield people from vampire powers, and Nessie can show you pictures from the past or tell you something with the touch of her hand. So a lot of us have powers."

"Cool." I then turned to Uncle Edward who was beside Aunt Alice now. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier. I don't know what came over me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can forgive you. I know that you didn't mean anything you said, but I will try harder next time to not read your thoughts." he said while smiling. There was something weird on his face. Like some hidden emotions but I couldn't figure it out.

"Come on Nessie. Let's go show Annalise around La Push and introduce her to the pack." he said while grabbing Nessie's hand.

"I'd love to meet the pack." I said to him.

"Here's the pack. Jake said while walking into his house. "Hi. I'm Quil." "Hi. I'm Brady." "Hi. I'm Leah." "Hi. I'm Seth. Leah's little brother." "Hi. I'm Collin." Then I turned to the last boy and I gasped. Everything seemed to stop. All the cords that held me to this earth snapped. All except one steel cable that would never unless _he_ died. Then I would make the choice to leave this earth because _he_ wouldn't be here.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh… I'm… I'm Embry." he said smiling.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU WILL NOT IMPRINT ON MY COUSIN. SHE JUST GOT HERE MAN!" screamed Jake.

"Well you know that I don't have control over this. You should be the one to know! Cause you imprinted on Nessie! A hybrid!" he said. "You know that I love Annalise. You can't change any of this. And frankly, I don't want you to!"

"WHAT! _YOU LOVE HER! THAT BLACK HEADED BIMBO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME EMBRY? WE ARE THROUGH!" his girlfriend yelled. She was very pretty and I don't see why Embry would choose me instead of her. She had long dark brown hair and green eyes. She had a curved and beautiful body. Any girl would be jealous of her. She looked like the type of girl who ALWAYS had a boyfriend. She wouldn't have any problems getting another one._

"_Good. Because I honestly don't see what I saw in you in the beginning of the relationship. Goodbye Maci, and don't EVER come back. Because then I honestly won't be able to resist ripping you to shreds." Embry said with a smug smile on his face. Maci stormed out of the house apparently never coming back either._

"_I'm sorry about that, Maria. She won't be coming back to bother you anymore." my sweet lover said._

"_I love you too. I'm so happy that I found you because I've never really had a moment in my life until I laid my eyes on you." I said lovingly._

"_Well, I hope you have a happy life together. Why did you just call her Maria? Her name is Annalise." Jake asked._

"_Well, when we were running earlier, you told us her name and I thought that it's be a cute nickname for her since her middle name is Marie." he said while looking at me._

"_I love it." I said. And with that, Embry and I walked outside and ran into the woods not knowing what was waiting for us there._


	3. Chapter 2

I'd like to say a special thanks to ReadrOfBooks for naming my story at the end of hers. Since then, I've gotten a TON more viewers.

If yall don't start reviewing, then I'm going to stop writing this story. I have gotten absolutely NO reviews but a TON of hits. I know I just started this story, but if yall don't start this story then it will seize to exist. So once again, PLEASE REVIEW! If you sign the review, then I'll give you a sneak preview to Chapter 3! Also, visit my profile page and PM me on how much you like this story and the plot line for a new PJO story that I want to start! I'll give a special thanks to you!

I do NOT own the Twilight Saga. Those rights are to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. BUY ECLIPSE ON DVD! It will include so deleted and extended scenes & on the 2nd disc, you can Jacob fast forward or Edward fast forward it to the parts with only them in it! I'll shut up now.

Embry and I had just turned into wolves right after shedding our clothes so that they wouldn't rip when we changed. I turned to him in my wolf form envying his beautiful gray fur with dark velvety black spots.

_What color is my fur?_ I asked him.

Dark soft long and beautiful brown fur with very subtle snow white blonde streaks. Beautiful as always. he said while showing me a visual of myself. We were just about to start running when my nose started to BURN VERY badly. Embry whimpered with pain because he was seeing me in pain and his own nose was burning. Then I heard a deep growl coming from Embry. He immediately started to howl for reinforcements. I had no idea what was going on.

Get out of here, Annalise. It's too dangerous for you right now. Change back and put on your clothes Run to Jake and Nessie's house as fast as you can and stay with Nessie until I come back. ( If you already didn't notice, the plain underlined is Embry. The italics underlined is Annalise. And the bold italic underlined is Jacob.)

_Why? I don't want to leave you. If you're staying, so am I._

_**Leave now Annalise. It's too dangerous for you. Do you what Embry said. He knows what's best for you.**_ I immediately recognized cousin Jake's voice. So I did what they said and changed back while they were looking away and slipped on my clothes. When I turned back around, the whole pack was there. All looking away of course. So I told them that they could turn back around. I ran off to Nessie and stayed with her. I still didn't know what was going on so I asked her, "Nessie? What's going on? Why did my nose start burning out there?"

"It's because there is a vampire out there. A bad one. Not the good ones like you, the family, and me." she said.

"Okay. Will they be okay?" I asked back.

"Yes they will be fine. They are trained to do this sort of thing. I promise that they will be okay."

"Then why can't I be out there helping? I'm part wolf. I should be able to go out there and help them." I said frustrated.

"You're too young right now. You need to go through training first. They will help you. I promise. They will need your need next time. When you're prepared." she said. Right then, I heard a howl. Not just any howl, a pained and tortured howl. A howl I knew all too well. **Embry.**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've been having family issues, therefore my heart hasn't been totally here, so I didn't write. I hope I still have people out there that are going to read this! Please review even if it's constructive criticism, I can take it. Just no flamers. Well, here's Chapter 3.

"I have to go and save Embry! He could be hurt from that stupid leech that tried to come on our land! That vamp is gonna regret the day she messed with me!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I jumped through the air in human form and landed as a white wolf.

"Come back Maria! You're not trained yet! You could get hurt!" Nessie yelled. I didn't care about anything except my Embry. No one said anything to me while I ran through the forest. I could here a bunch of cusses directed to the leech though.

Right as I thought that I heard Seth yell, "Shit!" , as he was flung across the forest by the tail. He landed with a hard THUMP and started sprinting back to the fight. They were getting WHOOPED. Literally in Seth's case.

I ran over to Embry's wolf form. It didn't look like he was breathing. I have to drag him out now. So, I walked to his other side and nuzzled my nose in his chest and started to push him away. Suddenly, I heard a bunch of shouting directed at me.

"WATCH OUT MARIA! SHE'S COMING AT YOU!" I turned around just in time to see her land on my side. She had dark, course brown hair. She was very tall and of course she looked like a super model. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. There was a very loud CRUNCH followed by what sounded like twigs breaking. It felt like every bone in my body had shattered like glass. If that wasn't enough, she dropped me on the ground right after. No, more like THREW me back on the ground. While I was hardly conscious, the pack had pulled her off me and ripped her to shreds.

In my last seconds while conscious, I thought toward the pack, "Save Embry for me…." Just as I thought this, I blacked out. I was barely able to hear when Jacob was at my side in human form. He was yelling at the pack and at Nessie.

"Someone call Carlisle! That stupid blood sucking vamp bit them! Nessie, please stay back. I'm responsible for her and I let her come out here! How could I let something like that happen!" Jacob yelled. He knew that he didn't let me come out here. He just had to blame anyone but me. He started to mumble to himself, "Shit… How did this happen… Shit, shit, shit…." I blacked out completely after that.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry guys for not updating sooner. I've been having computer difficulties, but as you can tell, it's been fixed. So without further ado, I present chapter 4. Btw, I would REALLY appreciate it if SOMEONE could review my story. I've been feeling rather down about not getting any reviews. So, I want to know what you think of the story, if you have any suggestions on what could make this story better, and even constructive criticism considering I've had only one review. Well, here's chapter 4.

I didn't remember waking up but I apparently did because I'm awake now.

"What's going on? Where's Embry?" I asked. I was so confused. I was still groggy too.

"He's hurt. Really bad. Even though we heal fast, he's gonna be out for months." Jake said. By that time, I was bawling. I was so worried about him that I didn't even realize that I was all wrapped up. But I didn't care about myself. I just wanted Embry to be okay. But as soon as I thought that, Embry came wheeling in on a wheelchair.

"Hey, Maria. It's ok. You'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about." Embry said soothingly. He didn't realize that I wasn't upset about myself, but more along the lines of … well him.

"I'm not..not...not worried about me... I'm worried...ab...abo...about yo..yo..you..." I said between sobs. I didn't want to cry like this in front of anyone. Especially since the whole pack was in here. They're going to give me hell because of this… I haven't known Embry, Quil, and Seth for long but I already knew they were going give me hell.

"I'll be fine. But you need to focus on healing and not me because you could be out just as long as I am. But that's ok because we can just do this…." Embry cut off and I understood what he meant because he was kissing me very tenderly considering that we're injured. He was biting my bottom lip and it took all the strengthen in me not to moan with pleasure because the pack was still in here.

"Sure. Hehehee..." I giggled when he pulled away.

"Eww, man. Couldn't you wait till we were out of the room for you to do that? Gross." Seth said while walking out of the room. Everybody else walked out without complaint. All of a sudden, I got a new smell. Someone new was walking in the house and strangely enough, it was a vampire. But no one in the family, someone completely new. They were attacking my family. I had to do something but I didn't know how ,so I started screaming for Bella, Alice, and Rosalie.

"What's wrong 'Lisa?" Aunt Alice asked. She, Bella, and Rosalie are the only ones that call me 'Lisa. Everyone else has taken to Maria, which I didn't like very much.

"Someone's in the house! They're attacking Grandpa Emmett!" I screamed.

"No they're not 'Lisa. There's no one new coming. No one new is here. Calm down!" Screamed Aunt Bella.

"Yes there is. They might not be here now but they're coming. Can't you here their footfalls about 3 miles away from here? They're vampires and they're wearing black robes! Aunt Alice, TELL THEM! SOMEONE BELIEVE ME!" I needed someone to believe me now!

"She's right. The Volturi are coming., but I don't understand why she would b-" Grandma Rosalie cut her off.

"She can see the future!" Grandma Rosalie said. I don't understand why that was so amazing because I didn't want to be different anymore. I'm already weird enough and now I have to be even weirder.

"ROSE! COME HERE! HELP ME PLEASE!" Grandpa Emmet yelled.

"It's starting." Aunt Alice and I said at the same time. Our voices were hollow with no life in them. I was seeing the future again...

_"We don't want to hurt anyone. We just came here to see this half-vampire and half-wolf girl. Actually, we came to offer her a place as one of the Volturi." said a weird man with a black robe on. Whoever these Volturi were, they didn't sound so fun._

_"If we don't get what we want, we'll just kill you all until we get what we want." The weird man said again. He was threatening my family and I didn't like it._

They were gonna regret the day that they messed with me...

"Embry, someone called the Volturi are coming and I need your help on getting me up." I told him

"No, Annalise. You can't go out there. You'll just get hurt worse." he said while trying to talk me out of it.

"They're my family. I have too. If you loved me, you would help me." I told him.

"What do you want me to do?" Embry said, agreeing with me.

I'm on crutches now. I'm going down the stairs. I could feel myself heeling as I went. My plan had to work. Otherwise, we were screwed.

"STOP! EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!" I screamed. They listened to me. A man in a black robe stepped forward.

"Hello Annalise. I'm Aro. I'm part of the Volturi. We came here to offer you a position as part of the Guard." Aro said. He put his hand out and something told me not to shake his hand. I waited for his hand to drop.

"I don't want to be apart of something that takes whatever they want whenever they want. I could NEVER be one of you. Good-bye. I hope this will be my first and LAST meeting with you." I said confidently. I didn't want to be like him. He was rude and I could never leave my Embry. I would die if I did. Or so I soon thought…

"Well, I'm sorry to let you know this but this won't be our last visit. Good-bye everyone." Aro said. And then they were gone. No one said anything as I went up the stairs and back into the room I was in. It was my room. I could tell because the walls were painted black. This is my room for when I want to visit. I would be here for a while. Embry was right behind me on his own pair of crutches. We had to get up and down the stairs somehow.

"Are you ok, Annalise?" Embry asked. I didn't feel good. I guess I over-exerted myself because I was blacking out again.


	6. Chapter 5

******Embry******

She had blacked out again. Carlisle said that it wasn't good for her to keep fainting like this. I was laying down beside her on our king sized bed. I was rubbing her hand and waiting for her to regain conciseness. I was thinking about the fight in the woods when we were fighting that leech. I still couldn't remember getting bitten by her. I guess I was so focused on saving Annalise that I didn't feel it. But I remember seeing her transform while flying through the air. It was so graceful. I remember her getting in front of me and fighting for me. But then I blacked out after that and didn't remember anything. I was just so lucky to have Annalise alive after that. Carlisle said that the venom was way more poisonous to her than it was to us and that she shouldn't even be alive right now. I just can't believe I was stupid enough to let myself get bitten like that. If I wasn't bitten, we would probably be running through the forest right now while I was training her. I was too tired to think about this anymore. I was too sleepy to stay awake. I drifted into sleep then.

****Annalise****

When I woke up, I couldn't remember who I was or what I was doing here. I looked over to see this extremely HOT boy laying in bed beside me, but no matter how hot he was, it was still REALLY weird. He was holding my hand for some reason...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" I shouted at him.

"What are you talking about Maria? We share this bed right now. At least as long as it takes us to heal. Don't you remember me? I'm Embry, your imprint." he said. He was talking to me like I was a child. Which I'm not, right?

"I don't remember anything., but I'm leaving." I said while I was getting up. Or at least trying. It hurt way too much. My chest was wrapped in bandages. I don't even remember getting hurt. All I remember is the pain of fire running through my veins. And that spilt second were my heart stopped beating... But that's all I remembered about my past life. I was still me... Whoever that was. I guess my name is Maria but I could've sworn it started with an A...

"Could you please tell me about my past life? Or what you know of it? Please, I'm desperate." I begged. I had to remember myself.

"How's Annalise doing?" said a stranger. He was very cute with blonde curly. He had golden eyes that would look into your soul. He had a very strong Southern accent too. I had just fallen in love with him. He instantly sparked a memory in me. His name was **Jasper Whitlock Hale**. I had **fallen in love **with a **vampire. **

*****JASPER*****

She had this overwhelming since of pain and lust and love and regret when she looked in my eyes. Then she fainted again.

"Oh shit!" I shouted. Things hadn't been going well with Alice lately. She's always around Seth and Brady now. It's so weird, because they're werewolves and she showed no interest in them before Annalise had come, but now that she was here, it all had changed so suddenly. One minute she was all over me and the next she wanted nothing to do with me. I had tried to get her to come hunt with me like she always used to before, but she had refused. Her eyes were so black too. It was unlike her to give up a hunt. And when she was around me, she always felt full of remorse. It was a very strange behavior. Since I had first seen Annalise, or Maria as Embry called her, which frankly, she didn't like, she took my breath away and that's saying something cause vampires don't have to breath, much less lose their breath. I knew that Embry had imprinted on her, or so I thought, but her feelings weren't as strong for him as his was for her. It was strange considering she claimed to have imprinted on him. I thought through this for about 5 seconds. I ran over to Annalise to help her up, but Embry already was pulling her back on the bed and in his arms. That kid was really starting to tick me off. And that's not good coming from an emo-path. I knew she was his territory now, but I couldn't help but feel this sort of longing for her. And I knew she felt the same way.

When she awoke, she looked into my eyes and that's when I completely lost it. I ran out of the house and into the forest far enough away where Edward couldn't read my thoughts and blocked myself out from Alice. I knew Edward had already heard my whole debate in my head, but he knew to stay away from me when I was like this. And he **DEFINETLY** knew not to tell Alice. I couldn't help but think, **'I'm in love with a half vampire half werewolf chic.'**


	7. Chapter 6

_** ***Annalise*****_

I had to find yet I had to stay with Embry. Wait... I remember now! My name Annalise Marie Ulley! And I've imprinted on Embry Cabel Call! Eeeeeeewwwwwwhhhhhhh... This isn't good... Almost as if he could read my mind, Embry asked, "Maria, what's wrong? Why did Jasper look at you that way? Why did you look at Jasper that way? What's going on? I'm so confused!". As if I knew. Instead of answering him, I got up and started to un-do my wraps around my chest. The bandages were getting on my nerves.

In fact, Embry was starting to get on my nerves too. He was always near me and wouldn't let me talk to anyone. Especially Jasper. Everyone thinks that he's so dangerous. Well, I wouldn't know if he was or not because the whole pack wouldn't let me near him. Well, besides Jake. When I got done with unwrapping my bandages, I realized that all I had on was my bra on under my bandages. I didn't care. I was in a house full of vamps and they all had mates. It's not like I needed a boyfriend. Heck, I already had one. I stopped in front of a mirror to check out my scars. They looked pretty cool actually. For some reason, I've always had a fixation with scars. I've always thought they looked cool. Though I would never cut myself to get them. By the looks of these scars, I was going to have them for a long time. Probably my whole life. Which would be a long time considering I was a never aging, never changing werewolf. Not to forget I was part vampire. But that wouldn't bother me if they stayed. My hair was still really long. I knew at one point, that I would have to cut it, but not for awhile because I've only _changed_ once and the end results to that screw up is what got me injured in the first place.

As I walked through the house, I got a plenty dropped jaws from several vamps and **ALL** of the Pack.

Grandma Rose even dropped her jaw, which was surprising considering that she's so pretty. As I walked out the doors, I started to run through the woods. I was so tired of taking everybody's shit. I didn't know where I was going. Heck, I didn't even know I was following a scent trail, but before I could say anything I was pinned to the ground.

"Hey there, beautiful." I heard someone say. I was totally in love with him. He could tell by the expression on my face and suddenly, I was making out with him. This is so jacked up. I was making out with the hottest, southern vamp there is,** Jasper Whitlock Hale. **

* * *

I was laying on the ground pinned under him. This had to be the best make out session I've ever had. He was nipping on the bottom of my lip and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. While I moaned, his tongue was flittering on my top lip, asking for entrance into my mouth. I welcomed him in, hungrily. My mind hadn't taken any of this in. It was like my body was acting without it. His body was relaxed against mine. Not that I minded it. It was the fact that I had a boyfriend and he had Alice. A boyfriend that was getting on my nerves, but a boyfriend nevertheless. I quickly flipped him over. He was caught off guard. I quickly pulled away from him and got up. He hauled himself off the ground as well.

"I thought that you already had a soul mate." It was a statement, not a question. He seemed to notice it as well, with which he replied,

"Alice has been acting strange lately. She's refusing to go hunt with me and now she's been spending a lot of time with Seth and Brady. And I know that you don't have as strong feelings for Embry as he has for you. Your annoyed by him too." He said.

"I never said that. Who told you?" I asked.

"You just did." He said with one of his amazing smirks. He started to walked toward me and he grabbed my hand. His forehead was now on mine.

"This is wrong. If we're gonna be together, I have to find a way to break up with Embry. In the mean time, we're not gonna tell anyone about this little scene that we created, are we?" I asked him.

"No, we're not. We're got to keep pretending that this never happened. How I'm going to hide this from Alice, I have no clue…" He said while trailing off. I kissed him on the cheek and walked off. Knowing that he wanted to be alone.


	8. Chapter 7

Quick note on: A Wolf Story

I'm really sorry guys but I'm having a total writer's block on this story and where to continue it and what direction it's taking. I have come to a decision that I'm discontinuing this story. I apologize again. I don't think it really had any direction to it. It was just an idea I came up with one day and didn't write out the whole plot. I'm going to start writing out the whole plot before I start writing another story. Currently, I'm working on a Harry Potter fanfiction. It's going to be a Draco/Ginny story since there isn't so many of those. After that, I'm going to work on a Hunger Games story. I didn't like how that series ended and so I'll be writing an alternative ending. Team Gale! I reading the Maximum Ride series now and I'll probably write a fanfic on that too. So keep reading my stories because there will possibly be a lot more in the future. Ones with actual plot lines. Again, I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. Make sure to visit my profile page though!

Yours always, Annabeth Hale Malfoy.


End file.
